Carnage Symbiote
The symbiote of the dreaded carnage, master of bloodshed. History After a battle with Styx where the Venom (Symbiote) was presumed dead, former host Eddie Brock was incarcerated in a prison for "normal" humans. His cell mate was Cletus Kasady, a psychotic murderer serving eleven life sentences. However, the symbiote was not dead but incapacitated for a time. Eventually it re-bonded with Eddie and the pair broke out. However, in the hurry it left behind its spawn which bounded with Kasady to make Carnage. Over a period of months Carnage went on a killing spree and would leave the message "Carnage Rules" written in blood. Eventually Carnage and Spider-Man fought and the wall crawler was defeated. Realizing Carnage was another Symbiotic-powered villain, Spider-Man enlisted the aid of Venom who had retired to a deserted island, to defeat Carnage. After enlisting Venom's aid against Carnage, Spider-Man later used loud noises in an attempt to defeat both father and son. The symbiote has been "killed" at least twice. Once mentioned above and later when Venom, in an attempt to end the threat of Carnage once and for all, ate its spawn. However, both times they have been replaced. He found a copy of his suit in the Negative Zone and in the "Maximum Carnage" Arc it is revealed that during his first fight with Venom and Spider-Man that the symbiote used a cut on Kasady to alter his metabolism to create a perfect copy of the symbiote. This would mean that Kasady has not worn the original for a very long time, however when he gives birth to his son Toxin; Venom claimed the spawn was his grandchild. Which would indicate that Kasady has been wearing the original all along. The symbiote has a considerably stronger bond with Kasady then its father has with its hosts. This is indicated by the fact that Kasady has predominantly used the term "I", as apposed to his father's use of "we". However, even though the bond between host and symbiote is strong, it has left Kasady several times to find more powerful hosts. It has bounded with John Jameson, Ben Reilly (at the time referred to as Spider-Carnage) and the Silver Surfer (forming The Carnage Cosmic) but it always ended up back on Kasady. Eventually it and Kasady met their end while escaping "The Raft", a prison for super powered people. He was ripped apart by Sentry in outer space. The symbiote survived by becoming dormant and returned to Earth, but was found by Michael Hall, who used the symbiote to create prosthesis and super-guards. The Doppelganger and Shriek return, hoping to repair the symbiote. The symbiote bonded to doctor Tanis Nieves and went to Hall Corporation headquarters, only to debond from Nieves and rejoin Cletus Kasady, who has now prosthetic legs. Carnage battled Iron Man and Spider-Man upgraded with the "symbiotes" of Hall's super-guards. Then, Nieves' prosthesis resulted to be a new spawn of Carnage, which turned her into a new symbiote called Scorn. Scorn obligated Shriek to use her sonic attack to debilitate Carnage, who later escaped with Doppelganger. Cletus arrived to Doverton, Colorado and over took their population, controlling them with the Carnage Symbiote's copies, proclaiming this city the new capital of a new Symbiote sovereign state. Some of the arrived to stop him, but where possessed by Carnage Symbiote's copies, letting Spider-Man the only hero standing. After Scorn used a sonic weapon to debond Carnage, it also affected Venom and it left Cletus against an invalid Flash Thompson. The two rouges symbiotes started fighting using animals. After the Carnage symbiote was defeated, it was captured by Scorn, while Cletus was took to custody in a Quinjet. While Cletus was put into custody in the Thunderbolts Mountain, the symbiote was presumably destroyed. Actually, it managed to use the traces of the itself in Kasady's DNA to replicate itself and become Carnage once more. Kasady was contacted by beings of the Microverse, who managed to see inside his mind and offer him a treat, they would give him the Microverse to get a whole new universe to kill in in exchange of his service for these beings. , escaping to the Lyndon B. Johnson Space Center in Texas, and using a new technology and enter escape to the Microverse, even after Scarlet Spider tried to stop him. He betrayed his allies, who wanted to bring him to their master, Marquis Radu, in order to create a symbiotic army, and killed most of them while Venom and Scarlet Spider followed him. When fighting the Scarlet Spider, Marquis Radu's army appeared and took Carnage prisoner along Venom, who was captured along his allies, the Enigma Force in another place. The symbiotes of Venom and Carnage were replicated to create the powerful army which would destroy the Microverse. Cletus managed to take control over the symbiotic army and use it to escape to the regular universe, where he was finally defeated by the combined efforts of Venom and Scarlet Spider, and a special weapon given to them by the Enigma Force. After being stung by the Scarlet Spider, Cletus cured his wounds, but was left in a catatonic state, meaning that the symbiote was now in full control of his body, although it put in custody once more and sedated. While Cletus was in a catatonic state, the symbiote took full control over his body, but it didn't have any intelligence. All it did was massacre all that it came across. The Wizard decided that, in order to take his son back, he must prove himself worthy to be his father by reassembling the Frightful Four and harnessing Carnage into his agent of evil, turning him into a Superior Carnage. In order to do so, he mind controlled one of the guards and made him release Carnage who started to kill everything that it could see, and when it came across The Wizard, who tried to take control of Kasady's mind, he found out the hard way that his mind was gone. However, The Wizard came prepared for this, as he had recruited Klaw first, who subdued the beast with his sonic power. The Wizard tried many times to subdue Carnage by fighting it head on, but failed. After realizing (with the help of Dr. Karl Malus) that Kasady's mind was too damaged to be controlled and they need someone whose mind can be controlled, the Symbiote was forcefully transferred to an unwilling new host, Dr. Malus. The process succeeded, but Malus was too angry, and the Symbiote wanted to kill and the two almost killed The Wizard and Klaw; had The Wizard not controlled both the Symbiote and it host. The Wizard, after taking control of the new Carnage, gave it an arsenal of weapons and told him to morph a coat into his new form. Malus, the new host, tells Klaw that despite him been forced to obey The Wizard's order due to the mind control, the moment that there is a slip in The Wizard (due to what Black Bolt did to him), the Symbiote will take control and may turn against them. They headed to City Hall to take control of the city by making The Wizard the new mayor, after blowing up their base, seemingly along with Kasady, whose body was still there. After making their way into the mayor's office, they found Spider-Man already waiting for him. The four engaged in battle, and Spider-Man managed to get the Wizard and break out. After the Wizard read Spider-Man's mind and uncovered his true identity, Spider-Man accidentally dropped him from a roof top in shock. This caused the Wizard to lose control over Carnage, and the symbiote gained full control again. Using a piece of vibranium it stole from the Wizard's lab, it killed Klaw, causing a massive explosion. Under cover of this explosion, Carnage left Malus and transferred onto the Wizard. Powers Powers The symbiote grants its host superhuman strength, reflexes, and agility. Also it grants its wielder the ability to stick to walls, create web like substances, tendrils and (as a result of its incubation on earth) to create bladed and blunt instruments from its own mass. It also grants limited shape shifting, demonstrated by its above abilities and the ability to mimic any form of clothing. For more info on the additional powers see Venom powers Special Abilities As its father was bounded to Peter Parker, Carnage and his siblings are immune to Spider-Man's Spider Sense. At one point it granted Kassady the ability to "see" through its costume, but this ability seemed to be lost. Cletus Kasady is a Schizophrenic enabling him to activate extra-terrestrial episodes of paranoia and delusion to transform into the demonic alien symbiote of Carnage. Strength Level While worn by Kasady was capable of lifting 80 tons, this is not his true limit as his strength increases with his size and variable muscle mass. Weaknesses Like most other Symbiotes, sound and fire. Carnage however is more resistant to fire.